


In your silence I realized my heart beat's deafening

by bigf



Series: Cram my Heart [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Not Beta Read, Roommates, Slice of Life, and this time he does some addition math king, just roomie tings~, mark thinking thoughts AGAIN give it up for him, realizashuns, we love bffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigf/pseuds/bigf
Summary: more cramming and more thinking from our resident college boy Mark Lee
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee
Series: Cram my Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883542
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	In your silence I realized my heart beat's deafening

**Author's Note:**

> a short addition to my fic BE QUIET. It's not necessary to read the first part but it's recommended.

“So you finished your last final?” Donghyuck smiled sweetly, sauntering up to a raccoon-eyed Mark, who quite frankly looked like he was going to pass out at any second.

“Nope,” Mark said, popping the p as he flopped onto his bed face first.

“Ughhh no fun. It’s basically Summer already! We should be planning a trip to the beach or buying ice cream bars at 7-Eleven! You’re ruining my life.”

“How is _my_ last final ruining _your_ life? The only life it’s ruining is mine. I want to die.”

“I’ve been waiting so long." Donghyuck whined, annoyingly dragging out the last syllable. "How can you keep me waiting this long? I’ve been so patient! Jaemin and Jeno already went home! Both of them finished all their finals three days ago! How are you so unlucky as to have a final on the last day possible?”

“Be quiet, my ears hurt.”

“Let them hurt!” Donghyuck stomped over, grabbing Mark’s ear and pulling it.

“ahHHHHHH.”

“Suits you right for taking the worst classes. Who the fuck takes that many English classes? Disgusting.”

“Uhm maybe an English major?”

“Disgusting.”

“No you.”

“AGHH! I’m leaving. I’ll be at Renjun’s. Don't call me.” Donghyuck threw his arms up in the air in defeat, before grabbing his phone and slamming the door as hard as possible.

Mark breathed heavily into his comforter. Then, regretfully, he pulled his limp body up into a sitting position. As much as Donghyuck pestered him, Mark knew the younger was just looking out for him in his own way. Mark was overworked and was physically looking closer to a zombie than a living human being. It was apparent to pretty much everyone who'd witnessed his royal undead ass that he needed help™.

He heaved his backpack from off the floor, pulling out his pencil case and other various things - his math textbook, crumpled receipts, a handout that never made it into the proper binder, a smooshed bar never opened, and a calculator that Donghyuck covered in minions stickers because he thinks he’s funny.

Mark chuckled to himself, picking at one of the already peeling stickers. Donghyuck was seriously a child sometimes.

But Donghyuck was also the one who woke him up this morning when his alarm didn't because he had studied all night and slept like a rock. Mark would have completely failed his math course if not for Donghyuck, surprisingly reliable Donghyuck.

And Donghyuck was also the one who had left a nameless smoothie on the counter that was coincidentally Mark’s favorite flavor. He didn’t have time to go to the dining hall because he overslept so that smoothie basically saved his life. Imagine being the kid whos stomach is growling through the final. That’s a sure-fire way to get death glares.

Okay, so maybe that’s already happened. And Mark cried into Donghyuck’s lap about it directly afterward. And Donghyuck didn’t even joke about how much of Mark's snot was visible on the bottom of his t-shirt afterward. That must have taken some serious self-control, especially for Donghyuck who is quite possibly the king of roasting people, specifically Mark.

Mark stopped himself from peeling off the minion sticker completely, and pulled himself out of bed, with a newfound determination to cram for his last final so he would feel confident and be able to enjoy the rest of tomorrow afternoon with his favorite roommate, who, in retrospect, is a very reliable, caring, wonderful person who Mark needs to appreciate more.

Mark didn’t know if it was exhaustion or the sudden sincerity, but he really wanted to cry.

Instead, he took a deep breath and took a seat at his desk, opening up his British literature notes. He cracked open a red bull and ripped open a snack. He was ready to sponge up this information whether his brain wanted to retain it or not.

“Mark?” Donghyuck’s eyes went wide when he creaked open the door. It was 4 am and Mark was aggressively chewing on what looked to be dried squid, scribbling something down on a post-it note.

“Oh you’re back,” Mark said, turning around briefly to acknowledge that he was no longer alone in their dorm room.

“What the fuck are you doing? You need to wake up in 3 hours.” Donghyuck groaned.

“You stayed out because you knew I focus better here and you didn’t come back until just now. Which means you knew I would still be awake.” Mark’s eyes were back on his notes.

“Maybe I was just having fun with my best friend.” Donghyuck crossed his arms, pouting.

“Renjun is not your best friend.”

“Is too!”

“You have never referred to Renjun as anything but a menace, vermin, hellspawn, cuck, my sworn enemy-”

“OKAY I GET IT!”

"If you were having so much fun with your so-called best friend then you could've just stayed over at his dorm."

"But then your stupid ass wouldn't wake up for your stupid final!"

The room got quiet for a moment. The sound of a post-it being pulled off the stack and stuck onto a page was all that could be heard. Donghyuck sighed, about to exit the convo when Mark suddenly spoke.

“I think I’m going to ace British Lit.”

“You better! I better not have stayed out all night for nothing!”

“Thank you.” Mark turned around fully, eyes looking weirdly warm when he usually avoids eye contact with Donghyuck like the plague.

“N-no problem.” Donghyuck stuttered.

“Did you just stutter?”

“SHUT UP!”

“I don’t really like the beach.”

“HOW CAN YOU NOT LIKE THE BEACH?” Donghyuck scream-yelled, the two boys stood facing the rolling waves. It was unbearably hot for Mark, whose shirt was sticking to his back, and just perfect for Donghyuck, who basked happily in the warmth of the sun’s rays.

“Sand gets into every crevice of your life it’s uncomfortable and disgusting.” Mark squinted, raising a hand to shield his eyes.

“How about me? I’ve made my way into every crevice of your life.” Donghyuck smiled deviously.

“And you are just as disg-”

“RUDE!” Donghyuck yelled before Mark could even finish his sentence, launching himself at the older and wrestling him to the ground.

“Now there is sand in my hair.” Mark groaned, his sweaty back now coated in sand.

“That’s what you get for being the absolute worst.” Donghyuck huffed, giving him a final, resolute shove into the sand.

“No you.” Mark smiled.

"I SWEAR TO GOD MARK LEE IF YOU SAY NO YOU ONE MORE TIME-"

**Author's Note:**

> The library girl sees them at the beach "wrestling" and she and Mark make eye contact and she's just like "..." and Mark is mortified because "oh my god she totally thinks we're fucking AGAIN"
> 
> Thank you for reading lmao (This one's for you, two commentators). I wrote part 1 ages ago so I apologize if the vibe is different rip lol. As usual not beta-read so please point out mistakes and what not
> 
> Hope everyone is staying safe and healthy!!


End file.
